Because of What You Did
by Katie-The Dark Angel
Summary: /Set sometime in the future/ It’s over, the war is finally over and the Sky Knights won. Atmos is finally free from Cyclonis’ plans and it wouldn’t have been possible without you. /Character death/ Summary sucks!


Okay, my first attempt to write in first person and it's both in present and past tense...

_Italics are things said in the past._

I think I'll stop now... I'd probably ruin it for you if I continue...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks

* * *

It's over, the war is finally over and the Sky Knights won. Atmos is finally free from Cyclonis' plans and it wouldn't have been possible without you.

On every terra in the entire Atmos, people are celebrating. They've been celebrating all day and it doesn't seem like they're going to stop soon. All because of what you did.

I can see the bright lights in the town of Atmosia from where I sit; my ride parked next to me on the grass-covered hill. Occasionally, I can hear the people's loud, cheerful voices cut through the silence that otherwise surrounds me.

I watch the sun disappear at the horizon, its last beams fading along with it and the bright colour of the sky darkens. Time seems to stand still where I sit; there's no wind, no light, no sound.

This shouldn't be like this. We should all be down there, celebrating with everyone else. We should be smiling, laughing and having more fun than we have for years. However, we're not. I'm sure the guys agree with me when I say that we don't really feel like it. All because of what you did.

I have never seen them like that. Despite for their current age, they all looked like lost little first graders. I hate to see them like this; it's so unlike them. After the memorial, I couldn't take any of this anymore so I told them I was going for a ride and that I would be a while. They didn't reply but I know they understand.

The memorial... I really messed it up. Even with Radarr on my shoulder for mental support, I couldn't do it. When I walked over the stage, I wanted to run away. As I stood there in front of everyone, holding a piece of paper with my so-called speech on it, I felt like breaking down. Two men had already done this before me, both Sky Knights talking about lost squadron members, and they both looked so strong. The loss and sorrow were evident in their voices but they could still stand there in front of all those people and talk without much difficult. Compared to them, I'm sure I looked like a first grader myself. If it hadn't been for Radarr, I wouldn't have been able to begin; his hold on me tightened and gave me enough strength to speak, the strength I used to get from you.

I was halfway through reading what I had written on the paper when my voice betrayed me. I tried to continue but I just couldn't. Feeling tears well up in my eyes, I ran off the stage, clutching the piece of paper in my hand.

I heard the people around me whisper something but Junko led me away before I was able to hear what they said. I don't care, I'm pretty sure those people don't understand. They were not there when it happened. They were not there when you left Atmos - when you left me.

I however was. I was the one, who heard you say your last words, I was the one, who felt your last breath land on my face, and I was the one, who watched your body move for the last time; your hand caressed my cheek as your lips touched mine and then it fell limp to the floor as your life faded.

I don't know how much time passed before anyone found us but I never moved. I kept hoping that you would wake up again and waited for your eyes to open and look into mine. I waited for a smile to appear on your face and for your voice to try to convince me that you were all right, but nothing happened. I held you close to me, so close that I would have felt your every heartbeat and your chest move with every breath you would take, but I felt nothing. Even so, I kept denying it.

That's how they found us, our friends. I didn't look at them but kept my face buried in your hair. They were happy for our victory, I could tell by their voices as they entered the room, and I heard them change from cheerful to concerned as neither of us moved. I listened to their footsteps as they walked to us and my arms tightened around you, begging you to wake up. I knew you would be taken away from me if you didn't.

I heard them say something but for some reason, I didn't understand their words. I moved my head, allowing one eye to look at them questioningly and apparently, that was all they needed. The look on their faces made me hide my own face once more in your hair and I whispered something no one was supposed to hear but you.

"_Please wake up. You have to wake up."_

I felt Finn's hand on my shoulder as he knelt beside me and I heard Radarr howl from his shoulder. I felt Junko's strong arms gently move mine as he tried to take you from my embrace and eventually he succeeded. I looked up for the first time and I watched him walk away with your lifeless body in his arms. My arm lifted up, trying to reach out for you again and I felt so empty inside when you were not returned to me.

I ordered my body to move, to run after Junko and make you wake up with all means possible, but I couldn't. I heard Finn and Stork say something to me but I didn't listen. I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was you. The only thing I wanted to hear was your voice, the only thing I wanted to feel was you in my arms, and the only thing I wanted to see was you. They helped me stand up and we walked through the ruins in complete silence. Tears started to run down my cheeks and I looked down at my feet in a silly attempt to hide them. Only then, did I notice my blood-drenched uniform, and I knew instantly that it was not my own.

I can still hear your last words resound in my mind and I close my eyes, wishing you were here next to me. My heart still tries to deny the fact that you're gone forever, that its owner has left Atmos and will never return. My true love, my soul mate, whatever people like to call it, and I know you were mine. And that day, your voice and words told me for the thousandth time that I was yours.

"_I love you."_

A slight wind picks up and makes my hair move from my face; gently like the way you used to do. Without thinking, I allow four words to escape my lips, replying to the ones you said to me and I can only hope that wherever you are, you can hear me.

"I love you, too."

* * *

I'm not entirely sure where this came from but I hope you liked it.

Review and tell me what you think...


End file.
